TMS Fanfiction Mugen Battles!
by TheMugenSpectator
Summary: What if Mugen Battles became Fanfictions? Well, check this out! All characters used belong to their owners. Besides, this is under Fair Use, right?


This is my first Fanfic on the internet and this fight is a fanfic version of my 309th Mugen Battle on Youtube. I edited and/or added in a couple of things for this version of the fight. If you want to check it out, you can if you want. watch?v=jiQ0uN_Ys5U (Also, this was requested by Kunimitsu877, a member from Youtube.)

Dorothy Albright belongs to Examu.

Bridget belongs to Arc System Works.

Shion & Ash belong to SNK.

[Bubbles start rising and some underwater scenery is seen.]

Narrator: Ah, the majestic sea, how great is it? [Starts talking away about the sea and how he thinks it's great] Wait, what's this? Is that... Ash Crimson? Why is he underwater? Maybe we should check this out.

[We see Ash walking on the ocean floor with an angry look in his face.]

Narrator: Um, monsieur Crimson, what are you doing here?

Ash: My friend, Shion, & I have a foe we have to face.

French Narrator: I see but how are you breathing underwater?

Ash: I... don't know, really. I heard this place had fire under here before.

French Narrator: I see...

[In Thoughts: What is a Mugen physic?]

Me: [Clears throat]

Ash: You! [He points at Bridget... Phoenix Wright style!] I've been looking for you everywhere!

Bridget: So have I! So you finally wanted to see me, huh?

Ash: Yeah, I'm not afraid to defeat you!

Bridget: Well, I have a friend that can defeat you! Hey, Dorothy! Come here!

[The magician looking girl appears out of nowhere from a magical card.]

Dorothy: You called?

Bridget: Yeah, let's take care of these guys!

Ash: Come on Shion, we can win this!

[Bridget got his yo-yo of death ready while Shion drew his spear. Dorothy was too busy trying to decide what Arcana to use and jellyfish started appearing.]

Shion: Come on, let's fight already!

Dorothy: Hang on, let me pick first!

Narrator: 2 minutes later... Hey, what are you doing?

[Ash escorts the narrator away]

Ash: Get out of here!

Shion gets his spear and launches it at Dorothy. She dodges and Bridget attempts to gang up on Shion & Ash. Ash is watching Shion do all the action. Shion attempts to land some hits on Bridget but he blocks with a powerful force from the yo-yo but then gets hit after blocking from another spear attack. Ash jumps and punches Bridget about 5 times. Meanwhile, Dorothy launches Shion & Ash really high. Shion hits his back real hard and Ash lands on his feet. He then taunts Dorothy and Bridget while Shion lands some hits and then Ash uses his pyrokinesis powers to make Dorothy and Bridget catch on fire. Dorothy tries to use some cards on Ash but it's blocked. Shion uses some arrows and Ash uses a neon green flaming somersault kick on Bridget. Suddenly, a figurine that looks like a clown from a jack-in-the-box appears from Dorothy's hat that launches Ash really high. Down below, Shion uses a spear and kick combo on Bridget & Dorothy. Ash then uses a fire punch on Bridget and knocks him out. Ash then uses his "Fire Aura" which causes an enormous wave of fire to rise out of nowhere to target Dorothy but she dodges it. Shion runs towards Dorothy and hits her a few times with the spear she's been keeping like if it was a rake. Dorothy now goes defensive and blocks Shion and Ash's attacks with a magical card. Dorothy jumps and launches Ash again with the clown figurine from her hat. Finally, Ash finishes Dorothy off with a couple of combos.

Ash: What's the matter, Bridget? I thought you were a bounty hunter and look at you, you don't even fight like one!

[Dorothy kneels down to Bridget. She then taps Bridget with her cane a couple of times.]

Dorothy: Help, Bridget. They're too strong! [Bridget slowly starts to stand up on the ocean floor.]

Bridget: Don't worry, I think we can beat them. We just gotta work hard enough.

Shion started to use a couple of spear attacks on Bridget. Now, Bridget started to really get furious at them. Dorothy and Bridget ran at Ash as fast as they could. Ash then quickly kicked the two with the flaming somersault kick. Dorothy and Bridget were now cornered by a rock and couldn't escape. Shion then went ahead and started attacking furiously but then, Bridget's yo-yo knocked the spear off of Shion's hands! He then used the yo-yo on Shion & Ash a couple of times while Dorothy kicked Shion a few times. Bridget jumped and Ash retaliated by once again, using fire on him. Bridget slid towards the foes with his yo-yo and Dorothy started doing a spin attack on the two. Ash then shot a fireball which hit only Dorothy. Bridget ducked the fireball and once again, slid on the yo-yo. Now, Ash jumped and used what looked like Guile's Sonicboom but made completely out of fire. While they were hit, Ash used his fire aura to attack the two. Ash did a somersault kick which knocked Bridget out and proceeded to do another one which succeeded in attacking Dorothy. Now, Ash used one more somersault kick while Shion found the spear and landed a hit on Dorothy. The combined power instantly knocked her out.

[Ash is looking at his fingernails like usual and starts laughing at Bridget & Dorothy.]

Ash: From the minute I started fighting you, I knew I was gonna win.

Shion: Get lost.

Dorothy: Bridget, we need to train some more...

Bridget: You're right, we'll defeat those 2 someday. I promise...


End file.
